


Blind Date From Hell

by Mystic75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75
Summary: Jody Mills, sheriff of Sioux Falls, decides to go on a blind date with Roderick MacLeod, a stranger from a dating website. She soon finds out that he's not who he claims to be. He intended to use her as a bargaining chip with the Winchesters, but quickly decides to use her for more "personal" reasons. AU NON-CANON, WARNING: DARK RAPE, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE
Relationships: Crowley/Jody Mills





	1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own any characters from the Supernatural Series and I am not profiting from this work.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Portions of this story will be direct dialog from the episode "Sacrifice".** **The rest will be my original work.**

* * *

Jody Mills had been alone for so long. She'd had a few one night stands here and there but, since the death of her husband at the hands of her own child, she was afraid to love again. So when a friend set her up on this dating website, Jody was more than pissed. Firstly, because the friend signed her up without telling her. And secondly, Jody HATED blind dates! She preferred to actually meet a man face to face before deciding whether she wanted to date him or not. But she was so lonely and men weren't exactly beating down her door.

One exceptionally lonely night, Jody decided to peruse the website to see if anyone caught her eye. She scrolled passed dozens of men, none of them seemed her type and she sighed as she neared the bottom of the page. She refused to sit up all night in a desperately vain search for the perfect guy! She knew full well that there was no such animal! But the second to the last face stopped her. It was his eye. They were warm chocolate brown and they seemed to exude a strong but gentle presence. She clicked on the picture to look at his profile and she was instantly intrigued. His name was Roderick MacLeod, he was 47 years old, and was born in Canisbay, Scotland. And he was a stock broker. She thought that he looked very mysterious.

Jody had never done anything like this before and was terrified. But she was also the sheriff of Sioux Falls, South Dakota! She knew how to handle herself in pretty much any situation. If he turned out to be a psycho, she would fuckin' kneecap his ass! And besides, it would be in a public place. And she sure as hell wouldn't be going home with him. She plucked up the courage and emailed him with an invitation to have drinks tomorrow night at Alonzo's(her favorite restaurant). After she hit send, she sat there staring at his picture, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"Jody, have you lost you're mind?!", she muttered to herself, running her hands through her hair. She hadn't been sitting there for more than 5 minutes when her phone buzzed. She had an email from her mystery man. He said that he would be honored to have drinks with her and that he couldn't wait to meet her in person. She sat there with her mouth hanging open. She wasn't expecting him to respond so quickly. And she was flabbergasted that he actually wanted to meet her at all. She sent him a quick e-mail back just to let him know that she had gotten his message. She tried to keep her messages as formal as possible, so he didn't get the idea that she was desperate. She kinda was, but she didn't want him to know that.

The night of the big date, Jody was so nervous that it took her nearly an hour to pick the perfect outfit. And trying to get her hair just right was aggravating. She eventually got herself together and headed to the restaurant. She sat in a booth towards the middle of the dining area. A moment later a waitress named Nancy, sat a glass of red wine down in front of her.

"On the house, Sheriff", Nancy said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks, Nance, but I didn't order..." Jody began to refuse the drink before she was cut off by a gruff voice.

"So..." the voice purred. NANCY quickly turned her head to see the mystery man walking up behind where Jody was sitting. The waitress walked back to Jody and mouthed 'GOOD LUCK' at her. "...What are we drinking?" The man sat down across from Jody and shot her a gentlemanly smile.

"Roderick?", Jody whispered. She was more than a little impressed by his expensive looking black suit and silk tie. But his unshaven face made him seem more down to earth and approachable.

"Wow, Jody. Words cannot begin to describe the injustice that that picture does to you." Jody smiled timidly and looked down at her hands, her cheeks turning red.

"Come on.", Jody chuckled, waving him off and grinning so wide it looked like the top of her head might fall off. Jody and Roderick drank and talked back and forth about their lives, their jobs, etc. Finally, Jody looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" Roderick smiled back at her in confusion.

"Look at you. The fancy career, the suit.", Jody said with a smirk. "I'm pretty much what I am... small-town girl." Roderick's expression became serious and he looked at Jody with compassion.

"We do share something, you and I", He whispered. She smiled nervously.

"What?" She wasn't sure that she wanted to know what he was getting at."

"Loss", he murmured. Jody's smile faded as she began to think back to the time her husband and son were killed. Scenes flashed before her eyes showing her happy with her husband and son. Then her husband lying in a pool of blood after her son turned into a zombie and killed him. Finally a gunshot and Jody winced in emotional pain.

"My son and my husband" , Jody croaked, her voice thick with emotion. "How did you know?" Jody had her hands clasped on the table as she spoke and Roderick reached his hand over the table and places it over her hands and squeezed them gently.

"I've lost someone too", Roderick breathed with a pained look on his face. Jody burst into tears and then laughed humorlessly.

"It's not a date till I've cried", Jody said, wiping a tear away with her hand.

"So now you've cried", Roderick whispered softly with a gentle smile. Jody brought her hand down over the hand that Roderick placed on hers. He smirked at her and Jody jumped up out of her seat, wobbling a little. "Is it something I said?"

"I... I'm sorry, Roderick", Jody whispered. "I just... need a minute, OK?" Roderick stood up as she excused herself. Jody burst into the restaurant bathroom and walked to the mirror to fix her makeup.

"Oh, this is crazy", She said, staring at herself in the mirror. "This is crazy." She chuckled nervously as she dug around in her purse. "I'm crazy." Jody leaned over the sink to apply her lipstick.

Back at the table Roderick unwrapped a piece of cloth that had a red symbol on it. The cloth had a small pile of sticks with yarn wrapped around them in it. He placed the candle that was already lit on the table at the top of the cloth. He smiled down at the objects in front of him.

"He's attractive, though, right? He's hot", Jody told the woman staring back at her, encouraging her to get back out there and start flirting.

Roderick took a picture of Jody out of his jacket pocket and leaned it against the base of the candle. The picture had a symbol written in blood across her face. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, then he chanted over the prepared spell.

"Manu mortis accesso spiritus vitae recedit."

Jody stood at the sink staring curiously at a little burlap bag that she found in her purse. Suddenly she leaned over the sink in pain. Jody began to gasp, choke and retch and blood poured out of her mouth into the sink in front of her. He wrapped everything back inside the cloth and stood up. He laid a wad of cash on the table and walked toward the bathrooms. He looked back to make sure nobody was watching him and pushed open the ladies room door. He looked down and Jody was laying on her side while she retched and spewed blood from her mouth.

"Whatever is the matter, Love?", Roderick purred as he knelt beside her. Jody couldn't answer, she just clutched her chest and continued to cough up more blood. Roderick stroked Jody's cheek while she gasped for air. "You ARE quite lovely, I must say." He snapped his fingers and her coughing subsided and she stopped coughing up blood. His hand slid down her face and over her neck and his fingers curled around her throat. He didn't begin to squeeze until Jody tried to pry his hand away. When she let go of his hand, he relaxed and started to caress the side of her neck with his thumb. He smiled down at her now pale, trembling face and chuckled.

"And you can call me Crowley"


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley had gone on a killing spree, targeting people that the Winchesters had saved over the years. Crowley wanted the demon tablet and he wasn't going to stop the killing until he had it. The tablet said that there was a way to close Hell forever and Crowley couldn't have that. The last victim, Sarah Blake, was especially hard to take for Sam because he had had a short relationship with her and he really cared about her. It didn't seem as if they had a choice but to give Crowley what he wanted. He had them by the short and curlies.

Crowley knelt next to Jody, smirking at her and caressing her neck with his thumb, when his phone began to ring. He pulled iit out of the pocket of his jacket and looked at the caller ID. It read 'Not Moose' and he smiled. He pushed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Well, hello Squirrel! It's been 12 hours since sweet Sarah met her end, but you already know that. I'm here with a very dear, attractive, and slightly tipsy friend of yours." He held the phone down in front of Jody's face and she flinched. "Say hello, Darling!" Jody just laid there trembling with her mouth hanging open. He snarled, squeezing her throat until she began to wheeze.

"Dean?", Jody croaked. Crowley loosened his grip on her neck and she began to gasp. "Dean? It's... it's Jody Mills!" She was panting hard, trying to catch her breath. But then he cut off her air and she started to wheeze again.

"JODY?!", Dean screamed into the phone. "JODY!" All he could hear was Jody gasping and choking. Crowley was strangling her! Then he could hear Crowley's creepy chuckle coming through the phone. Dean slammed his hand down on the table.

"Call it off, Crowley!", Dean snarled. He was seething and would reach into the phone and ring Crowley's neck, if he could.

"Now why would I do that?", Crowley said cheerfully. I'm having oodles of fun!" He squeezed Jody's throat tighter and she gurgled, her face turning purple. He loosened his fingers again, but kept his hand wrapped around her throat. Jody coughed and gasped, tears streaming down her face.

"Because it's over, you son of a bitch! We wanna deal." Dean whispered, dropping his head in defeat. Sam, who was standing on the other side of the room, stared at his feet with his arms folded across his chest. The muscles in his jaw twitched angrily.

"Sorry, Squirrel. Change of plan", Crowley breathed, staring down at the woman laying on her back with his fingers curled around her neck. Dean stared off into space wide-eyed, his teeth clenched.

"WHAT?!", Dean bellowed into the phone. "I thought you wanted the tablet!" Sam's head flew up and there was real fear in his eyes. Dean's reaction to whatever Crowley was saying told him that things were falling apart.

"Oh, I do, Dean. I do. It's just that... I found something I want even more at the moment", Crowley purred, leaning down close to Jody's face, making her cringe. He snickered at her and sat back up again. "But you can be sure that we'll be having a conversation about the tablet very soon. I haven't decided who the next contestant will be yet."

"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Dean screamed, pacing around the room like a crazy person. This was the last thing Dean expected from Crowley. He always suspected Crowley was a lecherous bastard, but he never thought Crowley would let a woman get in the way of his agenda. Dean stopped in the corner of the room, facing the wall. "Please Crowley", Dean croaked, dropping his head. Crowley raised his eyebrows and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Are you begging, Dean?", Crowley crowed. "Well, wonders never cease! You're a lot of things, Winchester, but I never pegged you for a beggar!" Crowley chuckled into the phone and Dean lost it. He punched the wall, snarling like a wild animal.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!", Dean stood there, panting with rage as blood dripped down his fingers and onto the concrete floor of the bunker. "But first, I'm gonna make you suffer." He spoke in an angry whisper that made Sam shudder. He didn't wanna be Crowley when Dean caught up with him. If anyone knew how to cause pain, it was Dean. He had tortured enough souls in the pit to know what he was doing. And, according to Dean, he had enjoyed it. Sam didn't want to think about it. It had taken him a good while to feel comfortable around Dean again after that confession.

"OOO! I'm all a quiver with fear!", Crowley snickered, rolling his eyes. Dean had always been his favorite toy to play with. He made it so easy for Crowley to rile him up. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door and Crowley's head swiveled back toward the noise.

"Hello?", a feminine voice called from the other side of the door. "Is someone in there? Why is the door locked?" This was not a single stall bathroom, so the door should not have been locked. Crowley huffed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't ready to leave yet. He was having so much fun tormenting Dean, but it really was time to go.

"It's been fun Squirrel, but I must be going now. Tell Moose I said hi. Kisses!" Crowley tapped the button to end the call, stuffed the phone back in his pocket, and smirked down at the sheriff.

"Crowley?!", Dean yelled. "CROWLEY!" He looked down at the phone and then threw it at the wall, hard, sending bits of glass and plastic flying everywhere. "FUCK!", Dean barked angrily.

"Now let's see what we have here", Crowley cooed, pulling Jody's face up closer to him. He ran a finger over her collar bone and down the valley between her breasts. She was staring over his shoulder, trying to ignore what he was doing. He jerked her toward him and pressed his nose against the side of her face. He inhaled deeply through his nose, breathing in her scent, and heaved a shuddering sigh. "It's time to go, Love."

"NO!", Jody croaked. She started to fight back, throwing punches, and landing a descent one to his jaw. The hand around her throat began to tighten again and she scratched and clawed at his arm, trying to make him let go. He sucker punched her in the nose and she was out like a light. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently. And in the blink of an eye Crowley was gone with his prize. A split second later, the bathroom door came flying open, almost dumping Nancy the waitress onto the floor. She stumbled into the room and just stood there looking around at an empty bathroom, bewildered.

"We'll get her back, Dean", Sam whispered, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean jerked away from him and left the room. He was so angry that he couldn't think straight. He stalked to the bathroom and ran cold water over his bleeding knuckles. He flexed his fingers, making sure there were no broken bones. He winced in pain, but knew that a sore hand was the least of his worries. Jody had helped him and Sam more times than he could count. Certainly more times than they'd helped her. He wasn't just going to leave her in the hands of that sadistic demon! He looked up in the mirror and saw Sam standing in the doorway, a determined look on his face.

"We WILL get her back." Sam seemed so sure that they would be able to rescue her. Dean wished he felt that confident about the situation.

"Yeah, Maybe", Dean muttered without much optimism. "But if we do, what kind of condition will she be in?" Sam looked away, unwilling to go there.

"Will she be Jody anymore?"


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley sat on the edge of the large bed just watching the unconscious woman's chest rise and fall as she breathed. Human's were fascinating creatures to him and just being around them, he could almost remember what it was like to be one himself. He reached down and stroked her jawline with one finger. She really was lovely and he could tell that she would be a tough nut to crack. He had found the gun in her bag and knew, given half a chance, she would put a bullet in his chest. Not that it would kill him, but he didn't want holes in his $1,000 suit.

"Jody!", Crowley cooed softly, running his fingers down the tender flesh below her ear. "Wakey, wakey!" She twitched and a soft moan escaped her throat. Jody rolled over onto her side, facing him and cringed, grabbing her battered nose. She groaned and curled up into a ball. "I'm sorry that I hit you, Darling. But you were a bit hysterical." Jody's eyes flew open and she looked at Crowley in confusion for just a split second and then her expression turned to abject terror. She scrambled backwards and off the bed, backing up against the wall. Her hand reached up to her hip for a gun that wasn't there.

"Shit!", Jody breathed, closing her eyes, realizing that her gun was in her purse. She opened her eyes and scanned the room quickly, looking for her bag. When she saw it sitting on a table on the other side of the room, behind Crowley, she stopped breathing for an instant and looked back at her captor. Crowley's head turned to look at what she had found and then his head swiveled back around and the grin on his face made her tremble.

"Do you really think you can get to your gun before I get to you, Sweetheart?" He tilted his head at her, trying to read her emotional state through her eyes. She glanced at her purse and back at Crowley, trying to judge the distance. But, the problem was that the bed AND Crowley was between her and her bag. She began to slowly slide sideways against the wall, keeping her eyes on Crowley as she went. Crowley's eyes lit up and he chuckled. "FINALLY!", Crowley crowed. "A woman whose not afraid to go after what she wants!" Jody froze. She stared at him in confusion, trying to figure out what he was doing. "Oh, don't mind me." He waved away her wariness and scoffed. "Tell you what. I won't lift a finger to stop you from getting to your belongings. Sound fair?" She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"You won't try to stop me?", Jody's question dripped with skepticism. He spread his arm out toward her purse like a product model showing off a new car. "You have my word. I won't move from this spot." Jody pushed away from the wall and walked around the bed, never looking away from Crowley. She got half way around the bed and took off running the last 6 feet to her purse. She grabbed it from the table, rummaged around in it for a moment and pulled the gun out, pointing it at his head.

"OK, Buddy, I'm getting outta here and your not gonna stop me! You got it?" Jody felt much more in control of the situation and moved toward Crowley. "Stand up! NOW!", Jody barked at him. Crowley stood up, the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. "Get your hands up!" Again, Crowley did as she ordered him without uttering a word. "Now turn around and get up against the wall." But this time, instead of doing what she commanded, he started to walk slowly toward her, silently. "What are you doing? I said GET BACK!", Fear started to fill her eyes as Crowley slowly stalked toward her, forcing her to step back to keep away from him. "GET BACK OR I'LL SHOOT!" He didn't speak, he just moved toward her relentlessly until her back hit the wall. "I warned you!", Jody growled and pulled the trigger. But instead of hearing a loud bang, all she heard was a click. Her eyes grew wide and she looked down at the gun just as Crowley flung himself at her, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her back against the wall.

"Did you really think I'd let you shoot me, Sweetheart?", Crowley growled in her face. "I thought you were smarter than that." He stepped up close, pressing his body against hers. She turned her face away from him, cringing when the bulge in his pants poked into her belly. She pushed and shoved at his shoulders in a vain attempt to get him off her. But, it only excited him even more and he pressed tighter into her body. "I passed up a chance to get the tablet that can close Hell forever! You had better be worth it, My Dear!" Crowley grabbed the collar of Jody's blouse and jerked it, tearing it down the front, and exposing a black lacy bra. Crowley smirked, staring down at Jody's breasts as they heaved up and down. "Mmmm... Not such a good girl! Are we?"

"Fuck you, you prick!", Jody growled. She dug her nails into the back of the hand that Crowley had wrapped around her throat. Crowley gritted his teeth and groaned. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them against the wall beside her head.

"Not a good girl at all!" Crowley purred. He crashed his lips into hers and she clamped her teeth down on his lower lip. He wrenched his face away from hers and punched her in the eye, sending her crashing to the floor. Jody began to scramble away from him on all fours and when she tried to stand up, she wobbled sideways and fell down again. Crowley stalked after her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her up, and throwing her back against the wall. But, face first, this time. He held her tightly by the back of the neck with one hand while he fumbled with his belt with the other.

"NO!", Jody screamed, trying to shove away from the wall. But Crowley held her firmly against the cold bricks. "PLEASE!" Jody began to sob loudly and Crowley leaned in close and licked the shell of her ear. He yanked her skirt up and pulled her panties down. He pushed them all the way down her her legs and off her feet with his foot. He kicked her legs apart and pressed up against her back, panting against the side of her face. He pushed her face into the wall and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her hips back against his. When she felt his erection pressing against her folds, she panicked, trying to kick him. But he was holding her legs apart with his and she could barely move. She was completely dry and when he began to push into her, it felt like he was shoving sandpaper up inside her. She gritted her teeth trying not to scream, but the more he pushed, the harder it became for her to stay quiet. 

"You're so bloody tight!, Crowley growled in her ear. "You sure you're not a virgin?" He chuckled in her ear and shoved forcefully into her to the hilt. Crowley literally picked her up of her feet with the force of his thrust and she couldn't hold back the scream any more. Crowley moaned, holding her up off of her feet. He swiveled his hips and gasped in pleasure. Jody's face was scrunched up in pain and disgust and she had tears running down her face. When he pulled almost all of the way out, she released the breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. But she was caught off guard when he slammed back into her harder than the first time, pushing another loud scream from her lungs. 

"YOU.. WILL.. LEARN.. WHO.. YOUR.. MASTER.. IS!", Crowley snarled, punctuating each word with a violent thrust. "DO YOU HEAR ME CUNT?", he bellowed, spraying spittle all over the side off her face. His thrusts became frantic and he squeezed the back of her neck as he got closer to his release. Jody closed her eyes tightly, trying to pretend that she was somewhere else. But, that was impossible. He was pounding her so hard and it hurt so much. Then with a primal scream, Crowley shot his hot load deep inside her. She wailed as he held her still while he emptied his balls. She could feel his dick pulsating against her walls and she felt like she was going to throw up. She swallowed hard, trying to push down the bile. He stepped back, letting her crumble to the floor in a heap. Jody laid there sobbing while he tucked himself back in his pants, zipped up his pants, and straightened his tie. 

"Not bad", Crowley shrugged. "But we will have to work on your participation."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cas!", Dean called out" He and Sam stood in the library with their heads bowed and their eyes closed. "We need your help Cas!" Sam felt a hand fall gently on his shoulder and he yelped as he spun around.

"CAS!", Sam barked. "DON'T DO THAT, MAN!"

"My apologies, Sam", Cas said curtly. He turned to Dean and waited. Dean looked down at his feet, thinking about what to say.

"Crowley, he... he took J-Jody Mills.", Dean stammered, looking away. Cas looked at Dean, puzzled.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Cas had been made aware of what Crowley was doing to people that the brothers had saved over the years and why he was doing it. "Why would he suddenly take a hostage?" Dean kept his eyes on his shoes, unwilling or unable to meet Cas' questioning gaze. "Dean, what's going on?" Dean finally lifted his head but couldn't bring himself to look at Cas.

"He didn't take her as a hostage", Dean breathed. Cas stared at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "We were going to make a deal to give him the demon tablet, but he wanted Jody instead." Cas' eye grew wide and he stared at Dean in disbelief.

"You were going to give Crowley the demon tablet?", Cas growled. "You can't! He has the angel tablet! Do you know what he could do with that much power?" Cas started pacing the floor. Dean rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Cas, finally looking him in eyes.

"Yes, I know, Cas!", Dean grumbled. "We were going to make him give us the angel tablet in trade plus stop the killing. But, he never gave us the chance. He decided he wanted Jody INSTEAD of the demon tablet!" Cas just stared at him, confused.

"Wanted her for what?" Dean slapped his hand over his face and huffed in frustration. He really didn't want to explain this to an overgrown baby in a trench coat!

"He... he... GOD! How do explain this?!", Dean whined. Sam stepped up to Cas and put his hand on his shoulder, leaned in and whispered in his ear. Cas' normally narrowed eyes grew wider and wider as Sam continued to talk quietly in his ear. When Sam pulled away from him, Cas turned and looked at him in horror. Sam just nodded and Dean breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that he didn't have to tell Cas the terrible details.

"I will do whatever I can to help find her.", Cas growled angrily and disappeared before Dean or Sam could say another word. Dean hated this feeling of helplessness and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about what Jody must be going through. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jody's face scrunched in pain. Suddenly Cas was back, standing in front of Dean again, but the expression on Cas' face told Dean that he didn't have good news. "I'm sorry Dean, I was unable to locate Sheriff Mills or Crowley. He has strong wards protecting him." Cas looked at Dean with sympathetic eyes. Dean sighed, running his hand through hair. "I even tried to use a tracking spell to find them, but it seems that he has some very strong magic shielding his location from me."

"That's it!", Dean snarled. "Enough of this bullshit!" Dean picked up his other phone, angrily pressing buttons. He held the phone to his ear and waited with a look Sam rarely saw. It was vicious and bloodthirsty, and it made Sam nervous. He didn't like it when Dean got this way. It always meant more trouble for him. But, he had to admit Crowley had gone too far this time and he deserved whatever he got. It's just that Sam was always left to clean up the mess afterwards. And he just knew there was gonna be a hell of a mess this time.

"Stay calm, Dean", Sam whispered. Dean shot Sam a dirty look and turned his back on him. Sam rolled his eyes and sat down at one of the wooden tables, holding his chin in his hand. There was no point in reasoning with Dean when he got like this. It was better to just stay out of his way. Dean stood there tapping his foot as the phone continued to ring.

"Come on! Answer the damn phone, you fuckin' dick!", Dean growled. After the sixth ring Crowley finally answered.

"Hello again, Squirrel! How's tricks?", Crowley chuckled, smirking down at Jody, who was huddled against the wall. "Something I can do for you?"

"Let her go and we'll give you the tablet!", Dean bellowed. "PLEASE!" Crowley snickered into the phone.

"After the fun I just had with the lovely Sheriff Mills?", Crowley purred, rubbing his crotch. Jody whimpered and Dean could hear her through the phone. He gritted his teeth, trying to stay in control of himself. "Now why would I give that up when I can get the tablet by going after another one of your little friends?"

"Crowley, you..."

"And I have just the perfect little friend in mind", Crowley said, cutting Dean off. "A sweet little red-head with a love of the ladies, hacking, and something called LARPing." Dean's breath caught in his throat and looked back and forth at Sam and Cas in horror. "Oh, and don't bother sending your pet angel to find her, she's well warded."

"You leave her outta this, you sick Son of a bitch, or I'll rip out your intestines and strangle you with them!", Dean snarled back. Sam stared back at his brother wide-eyed. Who was he talking about? A sudden wave of nausea hit him and he leaned forward with his hand over his mouth. Sam didn't think he could take much more of this.

"Then I suggest you back off!", Crowley growled. "Don't come looking for me, and don't you go trying to close hell!" Dean sneered, panting hard. Do we have an understanding, Dean?" Dean just stood there staring at the wall, his knuckles turning white from gripping the phone so tightly. "I can't hear you, Squirrel! Do. we. have. an. understanding?" Crowley enunciated each word like he was speaking to a toddler. "Or should I pay dear Charlie a visit?"

"YES! OK?", Dean screamed. He dropped his head in shame and a tear leaked from the corner of his eye. He turned away from Cas and Sam so they couldn't see his face and wiped the tear away on the back of his hand.

"Yes what, Dean", Crowley purred. He wasn't going to let Dean hang up without knocking him down a peg or two.

"We... we have an understanding", Dean croaked. Crowley knelt down in front of Jody as she coward against the wall. He ran a finger down her arm and she flinched. "And what are you NOT going to do, Dean?" Dean's jaw muscles twitched and he growled low in his chest. Crowley grabbed a fistful of Jody's hair and jerked her toward him. She screamed and Crowley held the phone close to her face to give Dean the full effect of the threat.

"JODY!? NO! STOP HURTING HER YOU SICK FUCK!", Dean bellowed in a rage. He heard another whimper and a muffled bang.

"If you don't want to find this cunt in several pieces floating in Lake Michigan, you'll answer my question!"

"We won't come after you", Dean whispered with his eyes closed.

"AAAND?" Crowley was having so much fun tormenting Dean while he stared down into Jody's terrified eyes that he was getting a hard-on. But he knew how to fix that.

"And we won't try to close hell." Dean leaned over the table, propped up on his free hand with his head hanging low in utter defeat.

"Now that's a good squirrel!", Crowley praised.

"Go fuck yourself!", Dean spat. A wide grin spread across Crowley's face as Dean panted into the phone.

"Oh, I'll be doing a lot of fucking tonight, Dean. Be sure and give my love to Moose. See you soon!" The click of the line cutting off was the last thing Dean heard. He roared and slammed the phone down on the table, smashing the device into a million pieces.

Dean was quickly running out of phones.


	5. Chapter 5

Jody stood in the shower just letting the hot water hit her in the face. Crowley seemed to think that she had spent too much time on the filthy concrete floor and pressed face-first against the grimy brick wall. He insisted that she bathe and she had to admit that she was grateful for it. She desperately wanted to get his stench off of her body. It seemed that everywhere he had touched her wreaked of sulfur. She had intended to wash, but she had been in the shower for almost 30 minutes and had done nothing but stand there. The water began to get cold and Jody jumped when she heard loud banging on the bathroom door.

"You've been in there long enough, Darling!", Crowley called out cheerfully from the other side of the door. "Come to Daddy now!" Even though the water was still lukewarm, a cold chill ran up her spine. She started to tremble, knowing what he wanted. She huddled in the corner of the shower, panting. She had no idea what she was going to do and she hated herself for falling apart like this. She was supposed to be able to handle anything! She had dealt with zombies and Leviathan and come out the other side. But this! This was far worse!

"God, please help me", Jody whimpered, sliding down the tiles onto the floor of the tub. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and a sob burst from her throat before she could stop it. She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep Crowley from hearing her. Suddenly the shower curtain was flung open and there stood Crowley with a more than pissed off look on his face. She flinched and pulled her knees up to her chest to cover herself. How did he get in here? She didn't hear the door open.

"I thought I told you to come to Daddy!", Crowley snarled. He turned off the shower and grabbed Jody by the arm, jerking her to her feet. He grabbed the back of her head in one hand and her jaw in the other and pulled her face into his. He squeezed her cheeks, holding her mouth open so that she couldn't bite him again. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and she pushed on his shoulders trying to get him off. Her fighting only excited him more and he pressed his mouth harder onto hers. By the time Crowley pulled away, Jody was sobbing. Crowley kept her tight against his chest while he panted in her face.

"Please let me go!", Jody whimpered. Crowley stuck his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent. She cringed and brought her knee up into his groin. He grunted and fell over backwards. She tried to make a run for it, but slipped on the wet floor. Jody scrambled back to her feet and fled the room running past the bed toward the only other door in the large room. But just before she reached the door, Jody ran smack into Crowley's chest and bounced off, sending her stumbling backwards and down onto her bare backside. She stared up at Crowley in shock, looked over her shoulder at the bathroom door, and then back up at Crowley again.

"Wha...what the fuck are you?!", Jody stuttered. Crowley smirked down at her and his eyes turned blood red. Jody gasped and scrambled backwards on her ass while Crowley stalked slowly toward her. "Oh my God!"

"Uh, not quite", Crowley purred. "Think... a little farther south." He continued to creep toward her as she scooted backwards and backed into the side of the bed. Her eyes were growing wider and more terrified the closer Crowley got.

"Y-you're a-a-a..."

"Demon. Yes. I know." Crowley finished her sentence for her. "And not just any Demon, Love. I'm the King of Hell." He bent low, spreading his arms out wide in an old fashion gentlemanly bow. "So very pleased to make your acquaintance." Before Jody could even blink, Crowley punched her hard in the eye. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up, flinging her backwards onto the bed. Her bare breasts bounced as she landed and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Jody tried to slide to the other side of the bed, but Crowley grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her underneath him while he climbed onto the mattress. He held her down by the throat and caressed the red welt forming just below her left eye. "That is for the knee to my balls, Darling!", Crowley snarled in her face.

"If I had a knife, I'd cut them off!", Jody croaked, his hand tightening around her throat. Crowley chuckled as he leaned in close.

"Oh, I do love the feisty ones!", he breathed, blowing his rancid sulfurous breath in her face. He snapped his fingers and Jody's arms flew up and stuck to the bed over her head and her legs spread wide. The horrified look in her eyes made his cock stand at attention and he couldn't wait to feel her around him. He hurriedly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, yanking them down to his knees.

"You'll never get away with this!", Jody seethed. Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How cliche!", Crowley grumbled. "Someone's been watching too much daytime television!" He nestled himself down between her legs and Jody could feel his length poking at her opening. She glared at him with murderous hate in her eyes and Crowley smirked. When he ran his hands up her sides, She began to tremble and her eyes lifted to stare at the ceiling. "Don't worry, Love. I promise to be gentle this time."

"Eat shit, you freak!", Jody breathed and spit in his face. Crowley's eyes glowed red as he wiped the spittle from his cheek.

"Fine. Have it your way!", Crowley growled at her, shoving forward. All the air was forced out of Jody's lungs and she wheezed, trying to catch her breath. He groaned, burying his face in her neck. He kissed and nibbled lasciviously as he began to move, thrusting hard. "Scream for me", Crowley cooed in her ear. Jody clamped her jaw shut tightly, refusing to give him anymore pleasure than he was already taking from her by force. He grabbed her breast and twisted it mercilessly and hot tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. She grunted loudly, biting her tongue to try to drown out the pain in her chest. "SCREAM!"

"NO! FUCK YOU!", Jody wailed. Crowley's eyes burned red and he drove into her even harder, slamming into her cervix like a jackhammer. "Please stop!" He sneered down at her and grabbed both of her breasts.

"THAN GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" Crowley was snarling and spitting like a wild animal and Jody looked away from those horrible red eyes. Suddenly his hands began to heat up and before long it felt like he was holding two blistering hot clothes irons against her chest. And she finally gave in and gave him what he wanted. She let out a blood curdling scream and it sent Crowley over the edge and he came with a loud roar. He let go of her chest and slumped on top of her, panting. He laid their planting soft kisses on her neck while he caught his breath.

"I'll kill you", Jody whispered, staring up at the ceiling. He smirked at her continued insolence. He was excited for the challenge of breaking her of it.

I'm anxious to see you try, Love", Crowley purred breathlessly. Sweat rolled down his face and dripped onto her shoulder. He hadn't had a workout like that in quite a while. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed the opposite sex.

Crowley had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
